Birthday Wishes and Dressing Disasters
by 4everSkyhigh
Summary: Should he or should he not? His pride or Aerith? Ahhh, let's just get this over with. He opens his closet to find.. a dress? At least he won't be alone...


AN- This is just a short fanfic i had in my head for a while. Prompt: random picture on Google. A poor attempt at humor. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. Dedicated to BloodyDemon99. Set sometime after Cloud saved Tifa from Don Corneo's Mansion, which explains his cocky attitude. Featuring a super special guest! (Yes I know that he's dead but I like to ignore that fact) R&R!

Cloud sat in his bedroom in Seventh Heaven, wine in hand, considering his options. If he didn't do it, he would upset a certain flower girl and a female brawler. If he did do it, he would be sure to face a lifetime of pure embarrassment. But... his best friend had agreed to do it with him, so... He gave a heavy sigh and walked to his closet. Opening it, he stuck his hand way in the back, trying to find something he had hoped he never have to see again. Yes. There _it_ was. _That_ dress. That ugly, princess purple dress with the hideous puffy sleeves, complete with the blonde extensions, diamond tiara, and under garments. (Stupid girly underwear.) He had to wear it once before. The things he did for these people.

"Happy Birthday, Aerith," he muttered under his breath. Slamming the bathroom door, he turned to look at the offending fixture of tiara glinted in the light and seemed to mock him. He had a feeling the others were all waiting down in the bar, waiting to see what he would do. _Please don't rip_, he begged silently as he pulled the dress over his head. He fixed the extensions, cursing obscenely when the barrettes got stuck in his blonde spikes. He hurriedly braided the extensions into two, avoiding the mirror at all costs. He left the underwear on the hanger, deciding that he cloud definitely do without. His cellphone buzzed, and he glared belligerently at it before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Friend. Ready?"

"No."

"On the count of three. One..." Cloud went to the door a gripped the handle tightly.

"Two... Three!" He flung the door open and stepped out. Across the hall he saw a large silhouette and he made his way over, grinning despite himself. Zack looked just about as ridiculous as he felt. He wore a midnight blue ball gown , his spiky raven hair obscured by a large bonnet. The two men stared at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. Still laughing, they went downstairs, and was met with AVALANCHE, all sipping drinks and talking. Dead silence when they walked in. Then,

"HAHAHAHA!" their laughter could probably be heard from a 100 miles away. Zack struck a diva pose, and Cloud, surprised, gawked at him.

"Well, don't I look beautiful?" Zack said in a high, false girly voice. Cloud rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. Zack looked at him expectantly, but Cloud shook his head. Zack then nudged him.

"Think of Tifa!" he hissed. Cloud inwardly groaned and outwardly sighed. Them, putting on an offended expression, he flipped up his palm.

"Excuse me, but I think we both can see that I make the better woman." he didn't exactly imitate Zack's voice, but he was sure he got the point across.

"You look like a bunch of -!" Cid's comment was drowned out by the others laughter. Tifa couldn't even comment she was laughing so hard, but she calmed down momentarily to give Cloud a sweet smile she always seemed to have reserved for him. Cloud felt his face flush, but continued the game as if he didn't see it. The two cross dressing men simply continues their false argument.

"_Well_. I think not!" Zack replied, emphasizing his words.

"I think so!" Cloud quickly retaliated.

"And _I _think you both make exceptionally unattractive women," Vincent interrupted from his spot in the shadows. This sent them all into another round of laughter, in which Zack said loudly,

'Happy Birthday, Aerith! Aerith?" he looked around, for the beautiful flower girl couldn't be found. Some one tapped Cloud's shoulder and he turned around. There was Aerith, holding up the lingerie he had left in the bathroom earlier. He turned a dark red and tried to smile. She grinned happily at him and waved the hanger in his face.

"Why, Cloud, i do think you forgot something!"


End file.
